Small World
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: Noodle gets kidnapped during an autograph signing at the train station, but is saved just in time by an old friend. Will 2D and Milli be able to work things out this time? or will disaster strike again? please R&R 2 ocs Milli and Coco 2D/Milli pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Small World

It was a late Friday evening, and the Gorillaz were just finishing off their little Autograph signings in the Train Station. This wasn't a planned signing. It was mainly cos 2D blew their cover by shouting out that they weren't Gorillaz in disguise. Which caused everyone to figure out that they were.

Noticing that 13 year old Noodle was getting swamped by fans. Russell thought it was best to stop,

"Alrigh' guys tha's it fo now" He told the crowd which got some disappointed responses.

"Maybe for 'im it iz, but come 'ere if yeh wish ladies heh, heh" Murdoc said causing fan girlish screams and poor little Noodle nearly being crushed by the stampede towards him.

She picked herself up and sighed dusting herself off. "Typical Murdoc-san" she mumbled to herself blowing some of her purple hair in annoyance.

Noodle then looked over at 2D who was being hugged by random girls, taking pictures and etc. Russell was going into the men's toilets but still getting followed,

"Ladies, this is something I kinda need to do alone if ya don't mind" he said to them shutting the men's toilets door behind him.

Noodle just sighed, she was getting quite irritated of this always happening whenever they went out. She was about to head to the car while she was free from fans, but suddenly was grabbed around the waist and mouth covered by a gloved hand. Noodle screamed from behind the hand as she was picked up and carried away with.

Of course none of her band mates noticed this, except for Coco, she was sat on a chair and saw her owner being dragged away. She gasped and shouted "2D-san!!"

He didn't hear her, and Murdoc was in the same predicament as he was. Russell was in the bathroom, that was blocked. So Coco ran after them herself.

The man was speeding with Noodle through the crowds and pushed passed a young woman, knocking her phone out of her hands.

"Hey watch it prick!" she cursed at him, but then noticed the screaming girl in his hands. She frowned, quickly picked up her phone and started to chase after him.

"HEY YOU! LET HER GO!! SOMEONE STOP THAT MAN!" she shouted, but no one was listening. The man ran out of the station and was about to head for the park opposite. He ran in-between cars, almost getting hit. The girl still chased him jumping over the cars determined to stop him.

He managed to get into the park, Noodle was kicking him but he wouldn't release her. The girl followed them into the park and knew a short cut. So she ran as fast as she could through it.

Coco came out of the station panting heavily, looking around. But she lost her owners kidnapper. And her owner. "iie" she whispered to herself, and ran back inside to get the rest of the band.

The man stopped and dropped Noodle on the ground, she tried to get up, but was kicked so she couldn't.

"Now you listen here, I just went through a fucking lot to get you 'ere and you AINT ruining it for me!"

Noodle sobbed holding her stomach where he had kicked, she looked up at him from behind her bangs and cried even more.

The man pushed her back, so she landed on her back. While he began taking off her skirt.

All of a sudden something hard crashed at the back of the man's head, causing him to fall unconscious next to Noodle.

She looked up to see a short dark haired female, wearing a short black shirt over a light black see through shirt. And quarter length trousers. The girl bent down and helped Noodle up. Noodle sobbed rubbing her eyes from behind her bangs. The girl bent down again to pull Noodle's skirt up for her.

"You okay sweetie?" the girl asked her. Noodle nodded slowly. Feeling very thankful but knew she wasn't showing it very well.

"Good, come on lets get you out of here" She said picking Noodle up and carrying her out of the park. She was about to take Noodle back into the Train Station when she noticed that Noodle had fallen asleep in her arms.

The girl didn't know what to do. So she just decided to take her back to her place for the night and take her home in the morning. She headed off to her apartment that was 5 minutes from the station.

Coco finally found the band, she nearly collapsed from exhaustion when she got there.

"'ey Coco, yeh seen Noods?" 2D asked picking up the extremely tired cat. Coco knew she wouldn't be able to explain in Japanese, so she had to use words that she had learnt in English.

"Noodle…gone!" she said waving her paws frantically. This put an shocked expression on the bands faces.

"Gone? Where?" Russell asked sounding worried.

Coco scratched her little head, trying to think of a way she could explain it. "Ano…" she got an idea and hopped out of 2D's arms, she picked up a straw from the floor and held it up. "Noodle!" she said pointing to it.

"No tha's a straw" 2D corrected.

"I think she means tha' its supposed to be Noodle" Russell alerted him. She then found something else on the ground, and held it up. She then acted out what she had seen with the stuff.

They all gasped and ran out of the train station, searching everywhere near by.

Meanwhile Noodle began to wake up in a strange room. She gasped and quickly looked around.

"Where am I?"

Then a familiar face came into the room, Noodle calmed down a bit, knowing that she was a nice person because she saved her.

"Ah your awake that's good, you feeling okay hun?" she asked taking a seat on the bed next to Noodle. Noodle smiled thankfully and nodded.

"I am thank you, and thank you for saving me"

"No problem sweetie, I'm glad your okay. Oh and may I say your parents aren't very good if they let you get snatched away like that" the girl said raising an eyebrow at Noodle.

"Oh…ah I do not have any parents, I live with my very dear friends" Noodle informed her.

"Oh I'm sorry, wait? Aren't you a bit young to be living with your friends?"

"My friends are a lot older than I"

"How so?"

"There is a 10 year difference between us"

"Geez! How d'ya become friends with them?"

"Surely you must recognise who I am??"

"No…should I?"

"I am from a band, you heard of…"

Ding Dong!

"Oh hang on sweetie, door" The girl got up and headed out of the room. Noodle sighed and examined the room. She looked at the thousands of different pictures on the walls. There was something about this girl that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

Suddenly a certain picture made it all come back. Noodle's eyes widened as she looked at the picture that had, that girl, HER, COCO and 2D in it.

The girl opened the door, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Oh…my"

2D, Russell, Murdoc and Coco were all standing at the door.

"Excuse me miss, sorry to disturb you but someone said they saw you carry out band member here" Russell said to her.

Noodle came out of the room, and the girl turned around to face her.

"Noodle?"

"Milli?"

_**Well, Well what d'ya think of that then? Lol hope you like it. don't flame only review nicely.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I do not believe it" Noodle said staring at her friend from 3 years ago.

"Milli?" 2D asked in disbelief not being able to grasp that, that is Milli. She had changed so much since they last saw her. Milli turned to face him and sighed.

"Hey guys" she said quietly smiling at them.

"Ha! Yeh came back! Jus' like yeh said!" 2D cheered giving her a big hug. Milli was a bit shocked from the sudden hug, but hugged back.

"Uh huh…" she replied sounding a bit awkward at that statement. 2D stopped hugging and looked at her, lifting the black bangs hanging over her left eye.

"Yeh look weally different"

"Thanks?" she said not knowing if that was a compliment or not.

"Love, since when wos you a Goth?" Murdoc then asked which turned her attention to him.

"I aint a Goth!"

"Coulda fooled us" Murdoc joked pointing to her outfit and hair. Milli blushed and frowned turning around and folding her arms.

"I like the style ok" she pouted then looking at Noodle. Milli wasn't the only one who had a complete image change since they last met. Noodle also looked completely different. Then it all came back what had happened to Noodle that evening.

"Oh yeah that's right! What were you guys doing letting Noodle get kidnapped and nearly raped this evening!" Milli snapped turning to face them, as soon as they heard the word rape they all gasped and rushed over to Noodle. Nearly knocking Milli over.

"Raped? Noodle are ya okay, what did he do? He didn't violate ya or anything did he?" Russell asked very fast, while 2D hugged her from behind and Murdoc stood over her seeing if there was any damage.

"No need to worry, I am okay. Milli saved me before the man could do anything…horrible" Noodle said sounding a bit awkward.

Milli saw that they still cared for Noodle the same amount as they did when she was 10. This made her feel happy. Although they were careless in letting her get kidnapped, they did sound very guilty about it. Milli then thought of what happened to Noodle just before she left. She was shot in the shoulder.

Milli gave a small sigh and walked over to her kitchen, she was going to make her and Noodle some hot chocolate, but seeing as the others came she had to make some for everyone. She heard some footsteps behind her and quickly turned to see 2D standing there.

"Hey 2D" She said turning her attention back to the hot chocolates.

"Hi…Whatcha up to?"

"Making everyone hot chocolate, that is if ya want any" she said not taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"Sure, would love some" 2D smiled then rubbed the back of his neck. "Um fanks for saving Noods" he then added patting her shoulder.

"No problem"

"'ow come yeh didn't know it wos Noodle anyway? 'ave ya not seen us on teh TV?"

"2D…when I left I was in a lot of shit, so I didn't really get a lot of TV time" she said trying to make it sound like a joke. But 2D just looked confused, which made Milli give a small laugh.

"But yeah, Noodle has changed a lot since she was ten" Milli added turning around to face him, looking at Noodle in the next room, who was having her temperature taken by Murdoc and Russell. She didn't look very amused while they were doing so. Coco was just examining everything in the room.

"Yeah, she 'as. So 'ave I look" 2D smiled pointing to his more bluer hair, Milli looked up at his hair and noticed there was a change.

"Cool, it looks awesome" she complimented smiling at him. 2D was happy with that comment and smiled back, Milli's smile dropped when she recognised that smile. That smile made her feel exactly the same as when he used to do it.

She sighed and rubbed her temples before grabbing something from her back pocket.

"Yeh alwight love?" 2D asked sounding concerned watching what she was grabbing for. She pulled out her painkillers, the same ones from 3 years ago. 2D's black eyes widened, she was still on those?

"Painkillers?" he asked wondering if they were for the same thing she used to take them for. Milli swallowed a couple dry and nodded, then lifting up her shirt to show her still very bruised side. After 3 years and it still never went down.

"Oh…it still 'urts den?" 2D asked sounding a bit guilty. Milli nodded and placed the painkillers back in her pocket. She picked up the ready Hot Chocolates and carried them out into the living room. 2D followed her.

"Anyone wants some hot chocolate?" Milli asked placing the tray of cups on her small coffee table. Everyone except Murdoc smiled and took one, each saying thank you.

"Wow, Coco you have grown too" Milli said noticing the changed cat, who was no longer a kitten and no longer had much of her Gatomon looks. Coco nodded and sipped her hot chocolate.

Milli looked at Murdoc who was just sat on the couch, looking very bored.

"You can at least try it you know" Milli commented, noticing he hadn't taken a cup.

"No thanks" he bluntly replied staring into space.

"You can smoke if you really want to" Milli said taking a sip of her drink. Murdoc looked at her and gave the smallest smile before taking out a cigarette.

"So Milli, how have ya been these past three years?" Russell asked before taking a sip.

"Oh yes please tell us Milli, we really did miss you!" Noodle added sitting so she was now facing Milli.

"You did?" Milli asked shocked, why would they miss her? She was only in their lives for a week and that wasn't exactly a great one.

"Yes! Very much! We waited very patiently for your return" Noodle explained taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Milli's eyes widened. 3 years ago Noodle couldn't really speak or understand English. But now she was speaking it like she had been English her entire life. She even had a better vocabulary than the rest of the group. But the Japanese accent was still there.

"Oh…okay then thanks" Milli laughed still not getting why they missed her but oh well. "Well I went back to live with my parents for a year. Then I moved out to live with some friends for another year, I got a job as a waitress…"

"Haha! You a waitress?!" Murdoc laughed while everyone glared at him.

"If you let me finish! I got a job there then got fired when the police trashed the place looking for me, and was taken to prison for a week, then I had to be under special watch for a while until I could be proven to be not a crazy ass bitch who goes round killing people, and here I am today cos my friend kicked me out" Milli explained which put shocked expressions on everyone's faces. The things she had been through. Did Milli actually heal from being mentally ill?

_**Did she? Who knows? I do mwaha and you will soon when I next update which I forgot to say is only on weekends cos I am busy during the week. So here ya go hope you like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" Milli asked the others who were still looking at her shocked.

"You went through all of that? Your life did not get better?" Noodle asked putting down her cup.

Milli shrugged and put hers down too.

"Depends how you look at it I suppose, besides I aint a physco anymore. I reckon that's a good thing" Milli smiled, but Noodle's expression did not change.

"Physco? Where is this coming from? What happened that night anyway? I do not remember any of it, and these guys would not let me know!" Noodle said sounding a bit irritated.

Milli was now the one shocked with Noodle's little outburst, why was she so worked up about it anyway?

"Why do you care so much about it?" Milli asked sounding most confused, Noodle frowned from behind her bangs.

"Because you are my friend! And I wish to know what has happened!"

"Noodle…its kinda complicated to explain" Milli said knowing that Noodle wouldn't like that answer.

Noodle stomped her foot, which caused everyone to look at her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay…Perhaps later yes?"

Milli looked up at Noodle and smiled, "Yeah sure"

Noodle smiled and sat back down, Coco walking over and sitting in her lap.

"So…you guys wanna stay the night or?…"

"Where would we sleep?"

"I got 2 guest rooms, including a sofa bed here" Milli replied patting the arm of the sofa. They all looked at each other.

"I don't see why not" Russel smiled along with Noodle.

"That is if you do not mind Milli-Chan" Noodle asked smiling at her.

"Nah course not, it would be kinda nice to have some company. Now who is going where?" Milli asked getting up and heading towards the guest rooms.

"I will sleep on the Sofa bed, doubt anyone would wanna be in a room with me" Russel chuckled staying sat on the sofa.

"Well I think it would be wise if you two guys stay in the two beds in this room, while Noodle has the other room" Milli explained, which Murdoc raised an eyebrow to.

"I aint sleepin' in teh same room as Dullard Mills, them two can stay in the same room" Murdoc replied walking into the single bed bedroom.

"Well…okay then? I can see you haven't changed a bit Mudsy" Milli joked looking at Noodle and 2D who walked into their room.

"So what do you think guys? Okay for you?" Milli asked knowing that these rooms are no where near enough suitable enough for celebrities.

"It is very nice Milli-Chan" Noodle smiled at her, 2D looked a bit awkward for some reason.

"Yeh alright there D?" Milli asked which startled him a bit.

"Yea'! Yea' I'm ok why?" he chuckled nervously, which caused Noodle and Milli to look at him strangely.

"I dunno…you looked a bit off?" Milli commented which put a small blush on his face.

"Nah not me! I'm alwight" he said taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, enjoy" Milli smiled exiting the room. "I'm gonna hit the hay guys. So ya need anything I'm in 'ere" she added entering her own bedroom, shutting the door.

2D noticed the clock that announced 11:45pm. He thought he might as well get an early night as well. So he took off his shirt and sat down on the bed. He sighed staring at the ground. Milli was just like how she used to be before she went crazy, but how does he come out and say that he still has feelings for her? She may not feel the same anymore. This troubled him for a moment until he looked up and noticed Noodle looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeh alwight Noods?"

"Hai…it is just…I do not wish to sleep in my clothes…but I ah…have nothing to get changed into" Noodle replied rubbing her arm.

"Oh righ' um…well maybe Milli 'as somefink for yeh" he suggested smiling, getting up and walking towards her. Noodle scratched her head and wondered why he was walking towards her.

"I fink tha' iz so cute Noods" he smiled at her, while she only looked at him confused.

"What is 2D-san?"

"You, worryin' 'bout things like tha'" he replied ruffling her hair playfully, Noodle giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Why do you still do that 2D-san? It is harder to make my hair neater afterwards" she joked, while 2D chuckled, knowing that was true, she had got rid of her black hair that was so easy to sort out after ruffling.

2D gave her a cuddle and kissed the top of her head. "Not a tiny lil thing anymore are yeh love?"

"Nope" she giggled cuddling back, "But would you come with me to ask Milli?"

"Sure" 2D replied as they both walked out and to Milli's door, 2D knocked it, while Noodle looked at Russell laying down on the sofa bed. Coco was laying on the arm of the chair next to Russel, then noticed Noodle and 2D at Milli's bedroom door then hopped off to join them.

Milli opened her door looking at the two who disturbed her, but they went wide eyed at her.

"Milli?" 2D asked not recognising the long black haired girl with red highlights.

She looked at them not understanding what they were surprised about until she realised she forgot about her hair.

"Oh! Right, haha…yeah I forgot to show you guys this didn't I?" she smiled at them.

_**Well this is all I had time to write sorry guys, I'll update later okay. Please review nicely. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few seconds of staring at Milli, who strangely had long black hair with red highlights, 2D finally broke the silence.

"'ow long 'ave we been 'ere?" he asked looking down at Noodle.

"Um…couple of hours?" Milli replied wondering why he asked that.

"More like couple of years by teh look of yeh 'air!" 2D said pointing at her long hairdo.

"Yeah…that, um my short hair was only a wig"

"Why do you wear a wig Milli-Chan?" Noodle then asked not taking her eyes off of her hair. Milli sighed and took the hair band off of her wrist and wrapped up her long hair in a loose ponytail.

"Long story…" she replied brushing some loose bangs out of her eyes.

Murdoc came out of his bedroom with a cigarette, and walked passed the trio. He gave them a glance then stopped when he noticed Milli.

"Well ello love" he grinned at her. "'ow long 'ave you been 'ere?"

"Muds, its Milli" 2D informed him, which caused Murdoc to frown.

"Wot? Dullard, Milli 'as short 'air remember" Murdoc said patting 2D's shoulder as if he was explaining something to a child.

"It was a wig Murdoc-san, Milli-Chan has long hair see" Noodle explained pointing to Milli's hair.

"A wig? Wot are yeh a tramp?"

"Tramps don't wear wigs" Milli replied raising an eyebrow at Murdoc's statement. Then suddenly a memory from the past suddenly replayed in her head. She remembered the day Paula called her a tramp. Anger suddenly boiled inside of her. She hadn't remembered Paula for a very long time, these guys made it all flood back.

She looked up at Murdoc and noticed he was talking, but she didn't register this until he poked her shoulder asking

"Yeh even listenin' love?"

" Huh?…oh yeah, every word"

"Ok den, wot wos teh last thing I said?"

"…said?" she replied a small smile plastered on her face. A blank expression on Murdoc's.

"Very funny love"

Milli only shrugged and smiled, then noticed 2D staring at her hair.

"D?"

"Yeah?"

"Its hair ok, get over it" she giggled giving a small stretch. 2D then turned his attention to her body, she looked skinnier than before, sure she was slim, but this was ridiculously skinny. Milli noticed him staring and it reminded her of before when he was always staring at her, Milli quickly stopped stretching to stop that same thing happening again.

"So…what was it you guys wanted?" Milli then asked which drew his attention away.

"Oh righ' um…Noods 'ere wanted to know if yeh 'ad anyfink she could wear for teh nigh'" 2D explained while Noodle nodded shyly looking up at Milli.

"Oh sure, yeah I have a few things, come on in" she offered Noodle, who walked into Milli's bedroom. Stopping 2D with her hand from entering though. He gave her a shocked look as he almost bumps into her hand.

"No guys allowed" she smiled up at him.

"Oh alwight" he smiled back then walked off back into his bedroom.

"Aint gonna work ou' dullard" Murdoc said following 2D into his room.

"Huh?"

"You and Mills, s'not gonna work ou'" he repeated lighting a cigarette.

"Oh…why not?"

"Well think 'bout it…she left to stop 'erself goin' insane. Wot makes yeh think she iz gonna get with you now she iz fine again?"

2D thought this over…it took him a while to grasp everything Murdoc just told him. So long infact that Murdoc just gave up and walked out. 2D sighed and held his head in pain from thinking too much, he laid back onto his bed, then heard footsteps enter the room. He looked up to see Noodle in an large shirt and baggy shorts, a small blush on her face.

"I look…okay yes?" Noodle asked looking down, rubbing her arm. She then looked up when she noticed 2D standing right in front of her.

"Yeah, yeh look real nice love" he smiled down at her. Noodle smiled back up at him then stretched, giving a big yawn.

"Looks like bed time love" he said down to the young Japanese girl, who only pouted and folded her arms.

"I am older now, surely I can go to bed when I wish?" Noodle asked then found herself picked up bridal style, "Hey!" she giggled at 2D who only smiled lying her down onto her bed.

"Nigh' love" he said giving her a small kiss on the head.

"I do not wish to go to bed yet 2D-san" she pouted sitting up and watching him sit on his own bed.

"Yeh haft to love"

"But why? This is a sleepover yes? I have never heard of people actually sleeping at a sleepover" she explained tilting her head slightly at him. She then noticed that 2D had pretended to fall asleep whilst she was talking, she gave a smirk at this and threw her pillow at him, which caused him to jump.

"Ahh!! Wot happened!?!" he shouted in confusion, which caused Noodle to laugh. 2D looked at the pillow and then Noodle, adding it together that she was the one who threw it at him. He frowned playfully and took the pillow, bringing it back to her. Noodle bit her lip to try and stop giggling, and hid under the covers.

2D put the pillow back behind her, after playfully whacking her covered head with it. Noodle came from under the covers and giggled, her hair all messed up. 2D poked her forehead from behind her bangs causing her to lay back down.

"Sleep!" he commanded walking away backwards not taking his black eyes off of her until he got back to his own bed. Noodle only smiled at him, and gave a small giggle before giving a small whistle towards the door. 2D looked at the door and wondered what she was doing, but it came clear to him when Coco came in and hopped up onto the bed.

"Night Night 2D-san" she yawned closing her eyes on her pillow.

"Nigh' love" he replied watching her do so, he smiled at his little Japanese friend. Then heard a door open from outside of his room, he looked up at the door and noticed the Milli walked by into her kitchen.

2D wondered for a moment if he should go out and say hello to her. Suddenly Milli came in which put a shocked expression on his face. He quickly smiled at her.

"Hi Milli"

"Hey, sorry I was just wondering if you guys were asleep yet" Milli whispered noticing Noodle was trying to sleep.

"Noods is…sort of, but I'm not yet" 2D smiled at her, Milli smiled back then looked at Noodle, "Why did yeh want to know?" he then asked grabbing her attention again.

"Oh cos…um I dunno why actually…guess I just got bored" she laughed then walked back out before saying "Nighty Night"

2D could of left it at that, but instead he walked out after her. "Milli? I could do somefink with yeh I if yeh bored" he offered which caused Milli quickly to turn to him.

"Ok then…what do you want to do?" she asked sounding a bit happy about it.

"Um…don't mind love"

"We could….watch a movie in my room?" she smiled up at him, 2D blushed lightly for a moment. He remembered that's how they spent their first evening together. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Milli's expression change.

"Yeah ok"

"Great!" she cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room.

_**Well this was supposed to be the finished part of my last chapter. So here you go hope you enjoyed it. If not…I tried so ya gotta give me some credit. Please comment nicely, and if I have wrote anything wrong or etc please inform me NICELY! Because I wish to know so I could improve my writing skills. Thank you and see you soon bye, bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

2D entered Milli's room and looked around a bit. It was a strange room, the wall near her bed were filled with photos. Posters filled the other parts of walls. She had a huge double bed in the far right hand corner of her room, which she was now sat lying on her stomach looking at the rack of DVD's next to it.

"Hmm…what movie are ya in the mood for?" she asked looking round at him. 2D didn't hear her, he was too bust examining the room, she smiled and rolled her eyes before leaning up "D!" she said quite loud which caused him to jump a little.

"Yeah?"

"I said what movie ya in the mood for?"

"Don' mind love" he replied looking at her lava lamp, he walked up to it and leant down and starting staring at the large bits of goop floating inside. He was so fascinated with it, he didn't even notice Milli come up behind him. She poked both of his sides which caused him to jump up with a squeal.

"Hello? Why aren't ya taking interest in the film we're gonna watch?" she giggled from his reaction.

"I am…um please don' do tha' again" he gave a nervous smile holding his sides defensively.

Milli giggled then hopped back onto her bed, and covered her eyes before picking out a DVD at random.

"Ew no not that one" she said throwing over her shoulder

"Wah!" 2D ducked from it almost hitting him.

"Sorry" Milli laughed picking out another one at random. She looked at it and gave it a confused look, "Dunno what that one even is" she mumbled placing it on the floor, 2D just sighed and sat on the floor, getting tired from standing.

Milli heard him sigh, and turned to face him. "ha, why are ya on the floor for? Come sit up here if ya want" she smiled patting her bed.

"Yeh sure?"

"Yeah course I am, you let me sleep in yours that time" she said which put that memory back into both of their minds. 2D then felt down about it, she was there because she was scared of the zombie that attacked her. He got up and slowly sat down on her bed.

"Wow, its really comfy" he smiled down at the bed. Also thinking the design it kind of cute, little bunnies with flowers that are on fire. He looked at Milli who was leaning off of her bed still looking at the rack of DVD's.

"Right this is annoying me now, I can't find a bloody film to watch!" Milli pouted sitting on her bed crossed legged. 2D looked at Milli, her style had changed so much since they last saw each other, even her Pj's were different. She used to wear silky dresses now she wears shirts and very short shorts.

Milli watched 2D stare at her for a bit, before she even had a stare at his torso, which was on show from not wearing a shirt. She noticed it was covered with bruises and frowned. She the noticed he was staring at her breasts, Milli frowned at him and rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed a bit.

"D stop staring at them" she smiled fiddling with her fingers, 2D blushed realising what he was doing and looked down too. There was a short awkward silence for a moment, before Milli sighed and leaned back down on her bed.

"So…now what?" she asked staring at her ceiling. 2D looked at her then rubbed the back of his head.

"Dunno…wot yeh wanna do?"

"I don't know either, that's why I asked" she replied slapping his leg which made him chuckle, he slapped her arm playfully while she slapped him back, they made a game of slapping each other for a couple of minutes then stopped when Milli poked 2D again.

"No! don' do tha'!" he pouted jokingly grabbing her hand so she couldn't do it again. They then stared at each other for a second. Before Milli got up and kissed 2D, they kissed for a couple of moments then stopped, confusion on his face.

"Sorry…just…wanted to remember what it was like" Milli smiled nervously not looking him in the eye.

2D smiled at that, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Tha's alwight love" he replied, happy that she kissed him, now he knew that there was still some hope for them two.

* * *

_**Well that's another update, hope you like it. I may update again soon. Please comment nicely.**_


End file.
